1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer has been known as one of recording apparatuses which eject fluid onto a recording medium and record images, characters, and the like. There is an ink jet printer having a configuration in which a distance (hereinafter, referred to as paper gap) between the head surface of an ejecting head which discharges ink and a recording medium can be adjusted.
As the configuration in which the paper gap is adjusted, the following configuration example is included. For example, a configuration in which the ejecting head is mounted on a carriage and the carriage reciprocates in a predetermined scanning direction by a guide shaft, and the guide shaft is made to go up and down has been known. Further, for example, as described in JP-A-2011-51272, a configuration in which the carriage is made to have a two-body structure including a first carriage (main carriage) and a second carriage (sub carriage) and the sub carriage is displaced relative to the main carriage so as to adjust the paper gap has been known.
However, in the configuration as described in JP-A-2011-51272, the number of parts from the guide shaft to the ejecting head is large and desired attachment accuracy cannot be obtained in some cases. In this case, the ejecting head is made into a state of being inclined with respect to the guide shaft. Therefore, an adjusting mechanism of adjusting the inclination of the ejecting head, or the like, is required to be provided separately for adjusting the attachment accuracy. As a result, cost is increased due to increase in the number of parts and increase in assembling time.